Mael Aeolus
Mael Aeolus (オリオンエオルス '' Mael'eorusu'') is known for being one of the Orion Beast Guild's S-Class Mages, its strongest wizard, its most famous Mage at one time and he is the son of the former guild master. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While mostly relying on his magic, Mael can handle himself quite well in melee combat. Enhanced Physical Strength: ''' Mael has a lot of physical strength. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Mael can run at high speeds for extended periods of time with ease. '''Enhanced Durability: * Gale Devil Slayer Magic '''(スカイ·デビルスレイヤーマジック Gāru no Metsuaku): This Magic is Mael's primary magic. It is a caster magic and a form of Devil Slayer Magic that utilized Air. This allows him to use the same type of magic as Gray Fullbuster, but with Air being the primary element. He can heal up himself or restock his magic power by "eating" air. He occasionally uses his magic to detect air currents and predict the weather. Basic Spells * '''Gale Devil's Rage (スカイ悪魔のレイジ Gāru akuma no reiji):' '''The Devivl Slayer's equivalanet to the Dragon Slayer's Roar and God Slayer's Bellow spells. In this spell, the user inhales and gathers wind into their mouth, then directs giant blasts of wind at their opponent. * '''Gale Devil's Hellfire '(スカイ悪魔のヘルファイア Gāru akuma no herufaia): The User puts their palms to the ground and sends a large wave of wind at their opponents from all sides, preventing any oncoming physical attack. This also blasts the opponent(s) back. * Gale Devil's Pressured Fist '''( スカイ悪魔の圧力をかけた拳 Gāru akuma no atsuryoku o kaketa ken): The User engulfs their hand in violent winds then punches their opponent. This attack can be (and usually is) done with one hand, but in some cases can the user use both to continuously punch their opponent(s). * '''Gale Devil's Brilliant Winds (スカイ悪魔のブリリアントウインズ Gāru akuma no buririantouinzu):' '''The User engulfs both hands in violent winds, then puts them together to form a large ball of aggressive winds, then flings it at their opponent. * '''Gale Devil's Torment '(スカイ悪魔のトーメント Gāru akuma no tōmento):' '''The User moves into a wide stance, allowing wind to gather around them, then moves in a counter-clockwise direction, allowing the winds to howl against the opponent. * '''Gale Devil's Horns '(スカイ悪魔のホーン Gāru akuma no hōn): Mael bows his head and their entire body while getting engulfed in aggressive gusts of wind and headbutts the target at a high speed. Advances Spells -'Gates to The Underworld' (アンダーワールドへゲイツ Andāwārudo e Geitsu): Mael goes into a wide stance, and then a swirling vortex appears, hardly bigger than a fist in front of his chest. Then it swells to a enormous size, and then Mael claps his hands, sending a large blast of winds at his opponent(s)through the vortex. -'Enchanted Prison '(魅惑の刑務所 Miwaku no keimusho): Mael holds out a hand, and gathers winds in his hand, then holds it above his head until it swells to an enormous size. He then flings it at the chosen target, that will get encased in it, and the violent winds inside the prison will rip at the target, injuring them. -'Pulse of The Heavens' (天のパルス Ten no parusu): Mael goes into a wide stance, and 6 magic circles form all around the target. He then claps his hands and small, bullet-like winds hit the target. -'Heavenly Upbringing '(天の養育 Ten no yōiku): Mael puts his palms to the ground, and allows shockwaves of wind to spiral around him and the target. He then fires himself high into the air, and allows twelve spheres of compressed winds to form a circle above his target. The spheres then fire a large amount of wind, similar to that of "Shattering Light: Sky Drill" eight times, for each sphere, then comes down upon the target with a fist covered in wind, similar to "Gale Devil's Pressured Fist". This is concidered one of Mael's most powerful attacks. Equipment Trivia